


Страшная месть эра Рокэ

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [35]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: — Ничего, — пробурчал Алва, зарываясь в подушки, — поглядим, кто посмеется последним. Уж будьте уверены, не вы.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Страшная месть эра Рокэ

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке в командной игре: Урфрида Ноймаринен-Бергмарк, «Юная жена»

Вниманием герцога Алвы завладели дамы, и герцог Окделл поспешно ретировался к самой дальней стене, бормоча при этом про фрески и гобелены. Алва прищурился, но не успел ни выбрать повод для мести, ни придумать способ расплаты, как ему подсказали.

— Ваш оруженосец и сам не стал тенью, и осмелился бросить оную на вас.

— Маркграфиня? — Алва слегка наклонил голову, — боюсь, плененный вашей красотой, я упустил смысл сказанного вами.

Урфрида улыбнулась, щеки ее порозовели, но язык не стал менее колючим:

— Знаю, мужчинам Севера свойственна сдержанность и некоторая скованность в общении с дамами, но герцог Окделл ушел так быстро, что впору уличить его в трусости. Но что его спугнуло: нежелание дать повод к ревности или соперничать с вами?

— Эрэа, — Алва запечатлел на лебяжье-белой руке опасно долгий поцелуй, — вы жестоки в своей прозорливости, но немного не угадали. Я развлекал герцога Окделла рассказами о гайифских мистериях, особенно о той, в которой мне пришлось участвовать, и юноша так впечатлился, что пожелал повторить сей подвиг. Теперь я опасаюсь, что он пренебрежет службой и отправится в Ургот.

— Ургот? И чем же наш двор хуже двора герцога Фомы?

— Ничем, и даже более...

* * *

— Вы бросили меня на растерзание, но теперь не отвертитесь.

Ричард едва не выронил книгу из рук — видно задремал над страницами, — приподнялся и выглянул из-за высокой спинки кресла.

— Маркграфиня Бергмарг вознамерилась развлечь гостей мистерией.

— А-то тут причем? — Ричард недоуменно свел брови и закрыл книгу. — Вы хвастались своими танцами с Еленой Урготской, вам и...

— Не мне, а вам, дражайший мой оруженосец, следует хоть иногда следить за своими словами и поступками. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, — Алва жестом отослал слугу, что помогал раздеться, — мне надоело мерзнуть на охотах и прочих забавах, включающих в себя снег, лед и холод. И в-третьих, чтоб избавиться от подобных сомнительных удовольствий, я с радостью пожертвую вами.

— Вот всегда так!

— Да, так, — Алва с сомнением поглядел на ночную рубашку, разделся догола и нырнул под одеяло. — Было, есть и будет. Иди ко мне, холодно.

— Нет, — злорадно улыбнулся Ричард, — сегодня вы греете постель.

— Ничего, — пробурчал Алва, зарываясь в подушки, — поглядим, кто посмеется последним. Уж будьте уверены, не вы.

* * *

— Что это? — Ричард в ужасе смотрел на ворох ткани дичайше ярких цветов.

— Ваш костюм, — Урфрида поднялась с кушетки, подошла и ловким жестом вытянула из кучи шелковые чулки, украшенные вышивкой из маленьких вепрей. — Вы же ознакомились с мистерией? — с некоторым подозрением поинтересовалась она.

— Ммм, даа, — неловко соврал Ричард: Алва буквально выхватил листы из его рук и не позволил даже заглянуть, пообещав открыть тайну позднее.

Урфрида на мгновение поджала губы, как делала Мирабелла Окделл, будучи крайне недовольной сыном. Ричард похолодел, и Алва, словно почуяв, подгадал момент для появления:

— Эрэа, признаюсь сразу, я покорен. Едва взглянув на мистерию, я не смог оторваться, читал до поздней ночи и до утра перечитывал, и посему герцог Окделл невольно стал заложником сего шедевра. Как понимаете, выпросить или забрать его силой он не мог, но не посмел кляузничать на собственного монсеньора. Поэтому позвольте, я коротко перескажу герцогу историю, в которую он попал.

— Буду рада. Мне и самой интересно услышать.

— Только подскажите, какую роль вы уготовили моему оруженосцу?

— Герцог сыграет Кайонэодха.

— Волшебно, — Алва свернул листы в трубочку и спрятал их за спиной. — Вы, юноша, варвар. Вождь дикого племени варитов. Злой и кровожадный. Вероломно напали на мирное поселение агамов, убили многих воинов, а женщин и детей забрали в плен.

Ричард застыл.

— На этом ваши преступления не закончились. Спустя пятнадцать лет вы вернулись, но агамы дали вам достойный отпор. Тогда вы хитростью выманили правителя поселения на поединок и самым подлым образом лишили его жизни. Тут я процитирую: «Четыре ночи и четыре дня оплакивали агамы своего повелителя. Четыре ночи и четыре дня праздновал и безумствовал поганый Кайонэодх. На рассвете пятого дня юная Сиинвен, жена...» Хотя тут правильнее будет сказать: «...вдова забрала из рук любимого меч и вознесла над головой».

— А потом? — обрел дар речи Ричард.

— Потом вас сбросят со скалы, но это не так интересно.

— А кто... кто Сиинвен?

— Прекрасная эрэа Урфрида.

— Но...

Алва успел подкрасться к Ричарду и больно прихватить за локоть:

— Вижу, вы от радости онемели.

И прошептал:

— Не позорьте меня. Урфрида старше вас всего на пять лет.

Ричард гневно взглянул на Алву и выдернул локоть:

— Я хотел спросить, почему шелк и бархат?! Раз я — дикарь, не правильнее ли будет обрядить меня в шкуры?

Урфрида мелодично рассмеялась, взгляд Алвы уподобился кошачьему.

— Нет, герцог, — Урфрида положила чулки, — в шкурах вам будет жарко.

* * *

— Где вы пропадаете все время?

— Вашей милостью...

— Моей, конечно, как иначе, но где?

— Утром у меня танцы, затем я учу текст, потом снова танцы, а ночью я сплю.

— Досадно. И сколько это продолжится?

— Вечность!

* * *

Урфрида не успела отвернуться к окну, и Ричард замер на пороге, не смея сделать шаг вперед или отступить. Ни утешать, ни развлекать плачущих женщин он не умел.

— Эрэа, я...

— Входите.

Урфрида коснулась век платком, спрятала его в рукав и бессильно опустила руки.

— Соринка в глаз попала. Сейчас пройдет.

— Да, конечно. — Ричард закрыл дверь и осмотрелся: — А где все?

— Учитель танцев захворал, а дам я отпустила.

— Но... мы вдвоем?

— Боитесь? — Урфрида улыбнулась, но Ричард, как бы неопытен он ни был, сумел разглядеть за вызовом отчаяние.

— Боюсь за вас, эрэа. Мне не хотелось бы причинить вам вред ни делом, ни бездействием.

— Разве может быть хуже, — горько посетовала Урфрида, потом резко выдохнула, попросила открыть дверь и оставить ее распахнутой. Ричард повиновался.

Некоторое время они молчали. В камине жарко плясал огонь, на стенах танцевали тени, и только люди казались застывшими.

— Вы счастливый.

Ричард, погрузившись в раздумья, не сразу расслышал сказанное.

— Счастливый?

— Вы, как и я, оказались во власти человека, выбранного не вами. Но срок вашей службы закончится, тогда как мне...

Урфрида качнула головой, прошлась по комнате и повернулась к Ричарду:

— Давайте танцевать. Что бы ни было, кто бы что ни говорил, завтра вечером я — Сиинвен, а вы — Кайонэодх.

* * *

— Устал?

Алва лег на постель и положил левую руку на спину Ричарду.

— Нет. Просто думаю.

— Ты был великолепен.

— Спасибо. Но я перепутал шаги.

— Главное, ты не забыл роль, а когда скрипки возрыдали над твоим бездыханным телом, многие дамы прослезились.

Ричард повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Алву:

— Я же злодей.

Алва не ответил. Улыбнулся и погладил Ричарда по щеке, затем поднялся с кровати и отошел к столу.

Ричард сел, подтянул колени к подбородку:

— Рокэ, а что будет потом? Когда три года истекут?

Алва продолжил разворачивать принесенный им сверток и обернулся не сразу:

— Что-нибудь будет, я не умею предсказывать будущее, но могу сказать, что произойдет вскоре.

— Что? — поддался на уловку Ричард.

— Людвиг подарил мне волчьи шкуры, и сегодня, мой дикарь, я буду любить тебя на них до самого рассвета.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР

    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
